


Любовный тренинг

by SataLisat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Организован спецтренинг для конфликтных пар</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовный тренинг

**Author's Note:**

> Треклист:  
>  MIKA - Love Today  
>  tatu - fly on the wall  
>  Moby - Lift me up  
>  Zhang Li Yin (feat Xiah) - Timeless

Часть 1. Начало

\- Здравствуйте. По просьбе ведущего вас корпоративного психолога и в связи с определенной спецификой сегодняшней даты рад объявить первое и уникальное собрание срочной психологической разгрузки открытым.  
\- Почему 14 февраля?  
\- Я думаю, Аканиши-сан, вы в курсе почему. Остальные вопросы, пожалуйста, позже. Представлюсь. Мое имя, - наманикюренный палец уперся в табличку на груди, - Мизуки Юкио, и я квалифицированный врач-психолог.  
\- Я не в курсе.  
\- Ничего, я это поправлю, - приятная улыбка, дружелюбный взгляд обвел составленные в круг стулья и сидящих на них участников тренинга и задержался на двух пустующих местах. – Кого-то не хватает?  
\- Не уверен, что он будет, - мрачно отозвался Ямашита.  
\- Я уверен, - мягко ответил Мизуки-сенсей.  
\- Слушай, а откуда такая уверенность? – словно спохватился Тегоши. И скрестил руки на груди. На безупречном лице психолога правая бровь поползла вверх.  
\- Просто знаю, - буркнул Ямашита.  
\- Откуда вот? Ты почему о нем знаешь? Какая тебе разница, придет он или нет?  
\- Он мой друг, - снова буркнул Ямашита, не глядя на Тегоши.  
\- Дру-уг, - протянул Тегоши с издевкой в голосе. – Потрясающе.  
\- Ну-ну, - Мизуки-сенсей поднял руку в примирительном жесте. – Не будем начинать сеанс, пока не хватает участников. У вас будет время обсудить всё и всех чуть позже. Давайте познакомимся…  
\- А бутерброды будут?  
\- Да что такое, - закатил глаза Каменаши, меняя позу и прикрыв лицо рукой. – Мы так и будем задавать дурацкие вопросы и мешать процессу?  
\- Если для тебя вопрос про еду неактуален, - начал Джин, - то могу только посочувствовать.  
\- Перерыв непременно будет. И я тоже считаю, что организационные вопросы нужно прояснить сразу.  
Каме тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Итак, знакомство. Несомненно, вы все друг друга знаете, но присутствует некий неоспоримый факт, который мешает нам начать.  
\- Излишняя болтливость? Каме, хватит меня одергивать!  
\- Болтливость – мой хлеб, - сверкнули белые зубы в улыбке. – Факт, о котором мы ведем беседу, заключается в том, что я вас всех знаю только формально. Поэтому прошу представиться и назвать пару присущих вам черт характера. Это будет весьма полезно. Мне, разумеется. Начнем, пожалуй… - ровный поток речи вдруг оборвал стук о стену распахнутой двери. Участники тренинга дружно повернулись на шум, и на пороге появился Нишикидо Рё. За ним маячила девчонка в джинсовой курточке не по погоде и в яркой кепке.  
\- Ну, - сказал Рё, также разглядывая всех в ответ. – Я пришел. Это, - он дернул девчонку за рукав,– моя пара.  
Мизуки-сенсей озадаченно заглянул в лежащий на его стуле список. Напротив имени Нишикидо Рё стояло… Айшвария Рай.  
\- Что же, Нишикидо-сан и, хм, Айшвария Рай прибыли.  
\- Это не Рай, - махнул рукой Рё, подходя к Ямашите и Аканиши пожать руки. – Это так, гайдзинка с улицы. Замерзла.  
\- Хэлло!  
\- Любопытно, - улыбнулся психолог. – Удачный эксперимент, Нишикидо-сан, но можно поинтересоваться, что случилось с Айшвария Рай? Съемки не позволили?  
\- Расстались, - отмахнулся тот. – Любовь – это так недолговечно.  
\- Да-да, понимаю, - наманикюренный палец поправил на носу тонкие очки в металлической оправе. – Именно поэтому вы здесь.  
\- Я ни с кем не расставался, - заявил вдруг Джин, садясь ровно на стуле и застегивая черный свитер на молнии до горла, - так что, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Мы расстались, - стальным тоном отрезал Каменаши.  
\- Тебе так хочется тут сидеть полдня? Что ж ты сразу не сказал, - Джин снова расстегнул свитер и почти сполз на стуле, тоскливо разглядывая люминесцентные лампы на удручающе белом потолке.   
\- С вас и начнем, - дружелюбно предложил Мизуки-сенсей, пока девочка-гайдзинка тихо снимала куртку и пробиралась на свое место. - Аканиши Джин и Каменаши Казуя, - он заглянул в блокнот. – Вы вместе?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет. Нет с этой минуты, - поправился Каме.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Мизуки. – Если помните, я просил черты характера… Каменаши-сан.  
\- Ответственный…  
\- Нет-нет. Не про себя. Про Аканиши-сан.  
\- Безответственный.  
\- Эй!!!  
\- Еще?.. – попросил Мизуки-сенсей.  
Каменаши пожал плечами и уставился в окно.  
\- Взбалмошный.  
\- Да-да, тысячу раз слышал.  
\- Понятно. Аканиши-сан? Черты характера Каменаши Казуи?  
\- Мелочный, - огрызнулся Джин. – Это единственная и неповторимая его черта.  
\- Надо еще.  
\- Ну, ответственный пусть будет.  
\- Очень хорошо. Нишикидо-сан, вы пришли последним, но следующий по кругу. Как зовут вашу спутницу.  
\- А я знаю?  
\- Спросим ее. What is your name? Или… не может быть. Вы говорите по-японски.  
\- Чуть-чуть. И пусть будет Алиса.  
\- Чудесно. Нишикидо Рё-сан и Алиса. Как вам, Алиса, показался Нишикидо-сан?  
\- Мм, горячий? Скорый на руку?  
\- Это да, - усмехнулся Ямашита, за что получил убийственный взгляд от Тегоши Юи.  
\- Что мы можем сказать про Алису? – спросил Мизуки-сенсей.  
\- Авантюристка и безалаберная, раз пришла. Кстати, я не понял, это еще только начало?  
\- А вы изначально планировали прийти к середине тренинга? Нет, мы вас ждали.  
\- Так что спасибо тебе большое, Нишикидо.  
\- И тебе того же, Аканиши.  
\- Следующие, - невозмутимо продолжил Мизуки-сенсей, - Ямашита-сан и Тегоши-сан.  
\- Холодный, - заявил Тегоши.  
\- Это, я так понимаю, черта, присущая характеру Ямашиты?  
Тегоши кивнул.  
\- Еще черты есть? Нет? Ну и отлично, нам и одной достаточно. Ямашита-сан, просветите нас теперь насчет Тегоши.  
\- Энергичный, - нехотя ответили. Потом после паузы добавили: - Неуемный. Доставучий. Не знающий меры. Эгоистичный. Безумный, в конце концов!  
\- Я был таким всегда. Что изменилось сейчас? – с нажимом тихо спросил Тегоши.  
\- Сейчас я не в силах это терпеть.  
\- Что терпеть? Меня?  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Нет, это ты меня достаешь.  
Тегошино лицо окаменело.  
\- Слушай, Каме, - горячо зашептал Джин, - у нас не все так плохо. Давай просто отсюда уйдем.  
Каме упорно смотрел в окно и не реагировал.  
\- У нас есть еще пара, - произнес жизнерадостно Мизуки-сенсей. – Причем пришедшая сюда добровольно, что меня крайне удивило. Причины?  
\- Это интересно, - сказал Шиге.  
\- Шиге хотел, - добавил Кояма. – И раз уж мы заговорили о Шиге, то его главные черты характера – это серьезность, несомненно, и личная заинтересованность в любом деле. К слову, в прошлые выходные мы были на Окинаве. Не первый раз, но нам нравится. Окинава чудесное место, даже слишком. И Шиге снимал каждый перекресток на свою камеру. Та-ак забавно было наблюдать.  
\- Кояма Кей, - произнес Мизуки-сенсей. – Нам будет о чем поговорить.  
\- В любое время.  
\- И Като Шигеаки. Вы можете добавить что-то к тому подробному описанию вашей жизни, что предоставил нам сейчас Кояма-сан.  
\- По-моему, все исчерпывающе.   
\- Ну и отлично. Тогда, позвольте начать наш тренинг!  
\- Что?! Это еще было ДАЖЕ не начало? - Аканиши Джин с раздражением пнул ногой ножку стула Каме.  
\- Не надо отыгрываться на мне, - ответил тот.  
\- Но кто-то же ДОЛЖЕН тебя расшевелить.  
\- Наше время – ровно до 18:00. А сейчас одиннадцать дня, - удивился Мизуки-сеней. – Я просто уверен, что вас предупреждали. Наш тренинг состоит из нескольких заданий и специфических бесед. Задания – это комплекс упражнений для самопознания и познания вашей пары. Цель тренинга – помочь вам разобраться в отношениях, что должно благоприятно повлиять на климат в коллективе, чего очень желают наши дорогие менеджеры. Алиса, вы не поможете? Раздайте, пожалуйста, задания участникам. А это, - Мизуки-сенсей поднял с пола пакет и раскрыл его, - бумажные заготовки. Каждому будет выдана одна такая, на которой вы напишете именно тот принцип поведения, присущий вашему партнеру. После чего мы закрепим эту схематическую полоску на головах и будем себя вести так, как к вам будут относиться окружающие, считывая информацию с листка. То есть если у человека будет написано: «Эгоист»…  
\- Только попробуй это написать, – предупредил Тегоши, снимая колпачок с выданного Алисой фломастера.  
\- Я напишу то, что есть, - отозвался Ямашита.  
\- Кх-кхм, - покашлял Мизуки-сеней, привлекая внимание. – Так вот, если у человека будет написано: «Эгоист», то окружающие обращаться с ним будут как с эгоистом. Прошу это учитывать и действовать до крайности абсурдно. В этом вся соль.  
Получив пару презрительных и пару тоскливых взглядов, Мизуки-сенсей расцвел. 

Ямашита написал: Ревнивец.  
Тегоши: Равнодушный.  
Аканиши Джин: Расчетливый.  
Каменаши Казуя: Ленивый.  
Кояма Кей: Зажатый.  
Шиге Като: Энергичный.  
Нишикидо Рё: ? Девочка-загадка  
Алиса: Независимый.

Часть 2. Неудача  
\- И? – озвучил общую мысль Ямашита, сидя и глядя на находящегося напротив Кояму и на бумажную полоску, опоясывающую его голову. Там был написано «Энергичный». Сам Кояма, как, впрочем, и все остальные, содержания своей сути не знал.  
\- И общайтесь, - развел широким жестом руки Мизуки-сенсей. – Обращайтесь друг к другу с вопросами, но ориентируясь на то, что у вас тут, - он постучал пальцем по лбу, - написано. Вот, например, вы, Ямашита-сан. Подскажите-ка мне… хотя нет. ВАМ вряд ли будет интересно. Спрошу-ка я у… Коямы-сан.   
Ямашита явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и глянул на Тегоши, что было, в общем-то, бесполезно. Тегоши был сердит.  
\- Как вам погода с утра? – между тем спросил Мизуки-сенсей у Коямы.  
\- Э, ничего. Но прохладно. В сравнении с Окинавой, - он глянул на надпись на лбу Аканиши в ответ и произнес: - Но не всем хватает сил и желания туда добраться.  
\- Великолепно! – восхитился Мизуки. – Аканиши-сан? Ваше слово.  
\- Это мне сил не хватает?.. Хм. Я хотя бы не таскаюсь за Каме, как собачка на поводке. Ясно тебе, Тегоши?   
Тегоши весь подобрался, руки его дрогнули и вцепились в рукава собственной толстовки, но глаз он не отвел.   
\- И? – спросил он. – Тебя это как-то задевает?   
\- А тебе есть какое-то дело то того, что меня задевает?   
\- Вопросами на вопрос отвечать не будем, - прокомментировал Мизуки-сенсей. – Потому что этот способ анализа отношений никогда и ни с кем не будет эффективен сугубо из-за своей абстрактности. Тегоши-сан, ваше слово.  
\- Да, - ответил тот, с усилием отводя глаза от Аканиши и игнорируя шевельнувшегося рядом Ямашиту. – Шиге. Ты не против, что я вообще к тебе обращаюсь и привлекаю лишнее внимание?   
\- Нет вроде, - удивился тот и подозрительно покосился влево. – Что Кояма там понаписал?  
\- А вот это мы узнаем позже, - хлопнул в ладоши Мизуки-сенсей. – Так, мне надо выйти за листами бумаги, а вы пока общайтесь. Подглядывать в таблички запрещается. Хотя кому я что могу запретить?..  
Он упругой походкой прошел комнату насквозь и вышел за дверь, напоследок сверкнув идеальной улыбкой.  
\- Кому-нибудь интересно? – спросил Рё. – Может, свалим потихоньку?  
\- Ты у нас такой… - Каме покосился на его лоб, - что можешь и один сам сваливать. А я останусь.   
\- Тебе это выгодно, да? – спросил Шиге. – Думаешь, поможет?  
\- Ой, кто заговорил, - фыркнул Джин. – Раз налепили тебе такой ярлык, то лучше молчи. Серьезно.  
\- А почему он должен молчать? – возмутился Кояма.  
\- Да оставим это, - устало вздохнул Каме.  
\- Нет, выясним! – настаивал Кояма.  
\- С ним бесполезно, - доверительно сказал Аканиши Каме. – Прочти, что у него написано.  
\- Спасибо, читать я умею.  
\- Так что, никто больше уйти не хочет? – уточнил Нишикидо, прищурившись и разглядывая надписи. – Аканиши будет лень, Ямашиту не пустят, Каменаши захочет вознаграждение за такой серьезный поступок… Все, как в жизни. Тегоши! Пошли.  
\- Пошли, - вдруг согласился тот. – Зря время теряю.   
Он сорвал листок со своей головы и прочел надпись.   
\- Вот как.  
\- Ну, раз такое дело пошло, - Кояма снял и свой листочек.  
\- Идем, - Тегоши с пола поднял свою сумку и обогнул стул с Ямашитой.  
\- Эй, - окликнул тот. – Это тренинг. Я написал то, что есть.  
\- Да твое дело, - дернул плечом Тегоши. – Рё-тан, идем.  
\- Саёнара! – махнул рукой тот и открыл дверь. – Так. Тегоши, мы остаемся, - проговорил он через паузу и закрыл дверь обратно. - Там стафф и Джонни. Надень это обратно. И лучше сядь.   
\- Ты серьезно? – спросил Каме, и его голос странно взволнованно прозвучал в притихшей комнате.  
\- Да шучу, - со вздохом уселся Рё на свой стул. – Психолог там стоит.  
\- Не нравится мне все это, - сказал Ямашита, комкая в руках снятый с головы листок бумаги. – Дай сюда, - он отобрал из рук Тегоши его листок и скомкал в один. – Забудь ты. Мелочь же.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как и всегда, - с тоской протянул Ямашита. – Мне кажется, эта игра окончена.   
Скомканные им листочки перелетели через комнату и упали в мусорное ведро.  
***  
\- Нет, - произнес Мизуки-сенсей от двери. – Это было только начало. Второй наш тренинг будет поинтереснее.   
\- Первый ваш тренинг вообще провалился, - фыркнул Рё.   
\- Думаешь? В любом случае, Алиса! Вот новые полоски. Напишите на них снова черту характера, поведения, но теперь такую, которую бы вы хотели видеть в близком вам человеке всегда.  
\- Можно я напишу там «еда»? – спросил Джин, сосредоточенно на колене выписывая кандзи.   
\- Можно, если Каменаши-сан для вас еда. Кстати, какая?  
\- Смотря когда, - глубокомысленно изрек Джин. – Днем несоленая, ночью острая. Морской салат и карри. Рис и мясо с пряностями. Соба и…  
\- Гюдон! – вставил Ямашита. – Э, не то чтобы я знал, какого вкуса Каменаши, если что…  
\- Мне все равно, - сухо ответил Тегоши и мстительно что-то с силой вывел на выданном ему листе бумаги.  
\- Зато я вижу, в вас появился энтузиазм, - задумчиво произнес Мизуки-сенсей. – Начинаем второй тренинг? То, как бы вы хотели, чтобы вел себя ваш партнер.  
Ямашита после минутной заминки написал: Податливый.  
Тегоши Юя написал: Без ума от меня.  
Аканиши Джин: Домашний.  
Каменаши Казуя: Понимающий.  
Кояма Кей: Доверяющий.  
Шиге Като: Самоуверенный.  
Нишикидо Рё: ?! Секси  
Алиса: Знающий, что такое милосердие.

\- А прочесть можно? – спросил Ямашита в полной тишине.   
\- Вам и так окружающие дадут понять, что там, - ласково ответил Мизуки-сенсей. – И в первую очередь Тегоши-сан, верно? Ведите себя так, словно надпись – это аксиома. Ну?  
Тегоши помолчал, выражение его лица под надписью «податливый» было каким угодно, но точно не таким.   
\- Там в коридоре, - начал он таким тоном, словно любая его просьба обречена на сокрушительный провал, - автомат. Принеси мне каппучино. Пожалуйста.  
\- Э, - Ямашита поднялся. – Ладно. Но, надеюсь, ты там в порыве обиды не написал «парень на побегушках».  
\- Ямашита! – крикнул ему вслед Нишикидо. – Если не дурак, беги! Пока выпустили.  
\- Он не уйдет. Без меня, - Тегоши подождал, пока в коридоре стихнут шаги и добавил: - Потому что у него такая надпись.  
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь, - безучастно сказал Каме, - но что вряд ли случится.  
\- Каменаши-сан, у нас игровая ситуация. И если в этой ситуации Тегоши считает, что Ямашита не уйдет, значит это правдивая реальность.  
\- Угу, это то же самое, как если бы Джин вдруг сообразил, что в его вселенной он не один.  
\- Каме, моя вселенная, значит я там один. Чтобы ты ни имел в виду сейчас.  
\- И как мне теперь реагировать? – спросил Каме. – Вот у него табличка и там то, что я хочу! Но ничего не изменилось.  
\- Ведите себе так, словно изменилось. Словно вас сейчас поняли.  
\- Тогда спасибо тебе, Джин, - горячо произнес Каме, глядя прямо в глаза Аканиши. – Спасибо. Мне стало легче. Правда. От твоих слов.  
\- Правда? – озадачился Джин. – Тогда хорошо… Ты даже сейчас похож на то, что я там написал. Хм.  
\- Как странно, верно? – осведомился Мизуки-сенсей. – А вот и Ямашита-сан. О, это всем? Великолепно, спасибо.  
\- Я подумал, что никто бы не отказался, - Ямашита поставил поднос с 9 стаканчиками, и по комнате поплыл запах кофе и шоколада.  
\- Это не то, - сказал Тегоши тихо. – Совсем не то.  
\- Ты еще даже не попробовал, - возмутился Ямашита. – А опять не то.  
\- Я просил мне принести. Мне. Ты меня любишь, а не кого-то еще.  
\- И что? Тебе я тоже принес! Что в этом такого?  
\- Ничего, - поднявшийся было Тегоши сел. – Ладно, все. Ничего.  
\- Кофе вкусный, спасибо еще раз, - Мизуки-сенсей отпил глоточек. – Тегоши-сан, вы все равно ведите себя так, словно Ямашита поступил совершенно правильно.  
\- Тогда спасибо, - ответил Тегоши. – Я ценю это.   
\- Разве? – уточнил Мизуки.  
\- Мне… приятно, - совсем убитым голосом произнес Тегоши. – От твоей заботы.  
\- Так потому и принес, - вздохнул Ямашита и взъерошил волосы у Тегоши на голове.   
Тегоши отдернулся.  
\- Меня еще волнует то, что написала Алиса, - добавил Мизуки-сенсей. – Нишикидо-сан сейчас, безусловно, глубоко переживает, что один и что не все так гладко, как ему бы хотелось, во взаимоотношениях дорогих ему людей.  
\- Чего?   
\- Все согласны? Вот так-то.   
\- Я не понял, это что было сейчас такое? Что за бред?  
\- Вас это задело?  
\- Да ничуть. Но бред же.  
\- Вы помните, что все, что мы сейчас произносим, относится всего лишь к вашей характеристике на прикрепленном у вам на лбу листике?  
\- Э, да.  
\- Тогда что за странное подозрительное волнение?  
\- Ноль эмоций, - мигом отодвинулся Рё. – Я все понял. 1:0. В вашу пользу.  
\- Спасибо за такую оценку моей работы, - засветился Мизуки-сенсей. – К слову, Шиге-сан, не согласитесь ли вы сейчас сыграть в игру «Доверие»?  
\- Это что такое?  
\- Мы вносим с Аканиши-сан стол, вы на него встаете и спиной падаете в руки Коямы-сан.  
\- Нет, воздержусь.  
\- Эээ, Шиге! – встрепенулся Кояма.  
\- Почему? – спросил сенсей.  
\- Не то чтобы я не доверяю, - начал Шиге. – Вовсе нет. Но тут не стоит. Мы с Коямой сами потом… поиграем.  
\- Понятно. Но Кояма-сан, вы должны себя вести соответствующе тому, что написали…  
\- Да-да, сделаем вид, что он уже упал. Шиге, - Кояма обнял его за плечи, - не больно было?  
\- Вот бака.  
\- Что же, тогда мы готовы к новому заданию.  
\- Лично я готов только к еде, - заявил Джин. – Исключительно.  
\- Исключительно десять минут назад мы выяснили, что еда для Аканиши-сан – это Каменаши Казуя. Уделите ему внимание?  
\- Вот-вот! – яро согласился Каме. И смутился.

Часть 3. Удача?..

\- Итак! Давайте обменяемся чем-то друг с другом!  
\- Это все? – хмуро спросил Джин, еще не пришедший в себя после прошлого тренинга. – Просто молча обменяемся?  
\- Верно, - закивал Мизуки. – Алиса-сан… Вот, примите этот брелок, - он снял с ключей брелок-рыбку и протянул девушке.   
\- Хотите кепку? – спросила та в сомнении.  
\- Нет-нет, дарим не то, что кто-то хочет, а что вы хотите.   
\- А я не взял ничего, как же так, - протянул Кояма, роясь в карманах.  
Ямашита встал и начал расстегивать джинсы.  
\- Вау, это мне?   
\- Алиса-чан, - отшатнулся Рё. – Что это за новые открытия в твоей личности?!   
\- Я фанатка джоннисов, - вздохнула та.   
\- А я ремень расстегиваю, - мрачно отозвался Ямашита.  
\- Попытка - не пытка, - философски заметила Алиса и с любопытством добавила: – Кому достанется ремень?  
\- Тегоши.  
\- Как интересно, - Мизуки-сенсей мимоходом потрогал ремень пальцем. – Добротный? Тегоши-сан?  
\- Я ему спеть могу, - ответил тот, застегивая ремень у себя на поясе.  
\- Вот не надо!  
\- Не стоит!  
\- Следующий!  
\- Потом споешь, - Ямашита сел, закатал рукава и снова взялся за остывший давно стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Эх, Каме, носки мои хочешь? – спросил Джин, судорожно обыскивая карманы. – Хотя в принципе забирай ее, - он отодвинул волосы с лица и расстегнул крошечный замочек на серьге-полумесяце.   
\- Давай обменяемся, - предложил Каменаши, и у него в ладони уже поблескивал серебряный гвоздик.   
\- Удобно, однако, - протянул Рё.   
\- Я Кояме дарю приглашение. Все случая отдать не было. На выставку фотографий.   
\- И где?..  
\- Дома! Потом отдам.  
\- Я не понял, - забеспокоился Рё. – Я опять один?   
\- Есть еще я, - загадочно улыбнулся Мизуки-сенсей.  
\- Печально слышать, - горько произнес Рё, - что у меня кроме вас никого. Но раз такое дело, дарю вам стул.  
\- Любопытно. Не думаю, что он отличается чем-то от моего, но дар сам по себе своей бескорыстностью и искренностью зачастую важнее, чем даримый предмет…  
\- Можно я спою? – утомленно спросил Тегоши. – Выйдет лучше.  
***  
\- Итак, мы все только что сформировали пары.  
\- Интересненько, а я думал, я с Каме пришел.  
\- С ним и уйдешь, - успокоил его Рё.  
\- И вот что забавно, - терпеливо продолжил Мизуки, - я не поставил условия и не ограничивал круг контактов для вас, то есть подарить вы могли что угодно и кому угодно. И, тем не менее, у нас только что сформировались пары. Которые мы сейчас разобьем.  
\- Как? – ахнул Кей. – В смысле, мы ж противоположного добиваемся.  
\- Кто сказал? – удивился Мизуки-сенсей. – Наша задача – наладить взаимоотношения. А если у Тегоши-сан и Аканиши-сан лучше получится, то пожелаем им удачи, а мне заплатим гонорар.  
\- Вы с чего к такому выводу пришли? – едко спросил Джин.  
\- Потому что я – волшебник! А-ха-ха. Кхм. В смысле, делай, как я говорю, и точка.  
В полной тишине Ямашита встал и открыл окно. В комнату тут же ворвались звуки улицы и запахло бензином.  
\- На кого меняемся? – спросил он все также стоя у окна.  
\- Ну, пожалуй, Аканиши-сан и Тегоши-сан. Каменаши-сан и Нишикидо-сан. Алиса и Ямашита-сан. А для Коямы-сан я буду его Шиге. А Шиге-сан мной. Но! Господа! Мы меняемся физически, но личности остаются.  
\- …  
\- Предлагаю закрыть тему и разойтись, - Рё встал.  
\- Вас что-то не устраивает?  
\- Я не хочу быть для Каменаши Джином. Оно мне надо? Быть Джином?  
\- Это игра.  
\- Это слишком серьезно. Я не готов заменять кому-то кого-то. А особенно Каменаши и в особенности Джина. Вы вообще в курсе, что они за люди?  
\- Нишикидо-сан, я откровенно счастлив, что вы это признаете.  
\- А, да черт с вами. Что ни скажу, вы счастливы как щенок.   
\- Пора привыкнуть, - хмыкнул Каме.  
\- С вас и начнем. Нишикидо-сан, прошу. Обычный день, обычный разговор между Каменаши и Аканиши.  
Рё обреченно выдохнул и уселся на стул.  
\- Ну, привет.  
\- Привет.  
\- Пока?..  
\- Пока, - произнес Каме и побледнел. – Всё. Разговор окончен.   
\- Разве?..  
\- Все очень похоже. Нишикидо отлично справился. Конец.  
\- Между «привет» и «пока» я еще успеваю кучу всего наговорить, - саркастически заметил Джин, сидевший на стуле спинкой вперед.   
\- Но не мне.  
Джин фыркнул.  
\- Почему Каменаши вас не слышит? – спросил Мизуки-сенсей у Нишикидо.  
\- Он не слышит, - повторил тот. – Он мысли не умеет слушать. Серьезный недостаток, да, Аканиши? О, это ж я сейчас сам себе вопрос задал! Нехороший признак, да, Аканиши?  
\- Да-да, смешно, - скучным тоном сообщил Джин. – Но мне надоело, что я вечно все делаю не так. Уже и говорю не так. Идеальный Каменаши Казуя безмерно страдает.  
\- Я правда все не так делаю? – спросил Рё у Каменаши.  
\- Да, в общем-то, ты всегда был таким, - удивленно ответил Каме.  
\- Так что ж тебе надо тогда, ирод! Всю душу выпил! Переигрываю?   
\- Нишикидо-сан, это было идеально.  
\- Но смысла я не понял! – скрестил руки Джин. – Каме, стало лучше или хуже?  
\- Да отвяжись ты!  
\- Прости, друг, - положил руку Джину на плечо Рё.  
***  
\- И вот в таком плохом настроении Аканиш… Ямашита-сан возвращается домой, - прокомментировал Рё, когда Джин вернулся на свое место. – Тегорин?  
\- Я начну, - поднял руку Джин. – Ну как дела? Как провел вечер? Я: встал в восемь утра, за пятнадцать минут собрался и вышел, чтобы на машине добраться до больницы. Это то место, где я снимаюсь в дораме, помнишь? До 15:00 у меня были съемки. Два раза звонил Джин. Один раз Рё. Я все время думал о тебе. Потом у меня был обеденный перерыв. Я написал тебе объяснительную смс, почему не писал ее до этого целых полдня. После этого я уехал на фотосессию и проработал до 20:00. Звонил Рё, но, как ни странно, я думал, исключительно о тебе. В 22:15 я был дома. Посмотрел в твою обиженную спину и лег спать. Вуаля.  
\- Ты все рассказывал ему? – обвиняющее спросил Тегоши у спины Ямашиты, глядящего в окно.  
\- И? – спросил Аканиши.  
\- Зачем ты наши проблемы рассказываешь чужим?  
\- Джин мой друг. Не чужой, - ответил Ямашита.  
\- Я был раньше, чем ты, - подтвердил Джин, но Тегоши его не услышал.  
\- Но я же ближе, чем друг! Зачем ты ему наши проблемы рассказываешь? Почему ты со мной не говоришь? – спрашивал он.  
\- Тебе итак доставались всегда львиные доли моего времени и внимания, - заученно повторил Ямашита.  
\- Я этого не чувствую совершенно. Особенно в последнее время.  
\- Потому что тебе заняться больше нечем. Отвлекся бы ты.  
\- У тебя так все легко выходит объяснять. Все мои сложные чувства ты выставляешь как бесполезные и не нужные, ничем не обоснованные. Ну и что, что с Джином общаюсь? С тобой же тоже. Ну и что, что встречаюсь с другими, а с тобой нет – у меня на тебя не было настроения. Это все неправильно. Ведь знаю, что прав. Что нельзя так с близкими людьми.  
\- Ну как так? Да, я дружу с Аканиши, чем это плохо-то? Я тебя от этого меньше не люблю  
и я не считаю твои переживания глупыми, просто ищу компромисс, потому что ты мне дорог. Я ищу выход, удовлетворяющий обоих, а не только тебя или меня. В отношениях приходится идти на компромиссы. Разве нет?  
\- Значит, это мне все время идти на компромисс?  
\- Но я же тоже иду.  
\- Хоть один пример вспомни, потому что я не вижу твоих компромиссов. Но я хочу увидеть.  
\- Блестяще, Тегоши-сан, - восхитился Мизуки. Рё на него шикнул.  
\- В основном внимание, наверное, когда я задвигаю всё и всех ради тебя. Это не видно тебе, так что не подходит, пожалуй. Но вообще-то это уникальный случай. Я ни с кем кроме тебя не проводил столько времени. Этого, пожалуй, мало. Мда. Выходит, я и правда ничего не делаю для тебя?  
\- Но это и раньше было. Это было с самого начала. Это - хорошее отношение. Почему это вдруг стало компромиссом? Все так плохо? Уже просто хорошего отношения нет? Это уже компромисс?  
\- Нет, это просто то, что я делаю. Я не знаю, в чем должен идти на компромисс я. Я же не ограничиваю тебя ни в чем.   
\- Не ограничиваешь, - нехорошо улыбнулся Тегоши. – А представь, если бы мы поменялись местами.  
\- Я могу представить себя на твоем месте, но не могу примерить твои эмоции на себя. Так как в силу иного характера отнесся бы к этому иначе. Я бы ревновал, да, но не считал бы предательством. В этом причина…  
Тегоши нечего было ответить.  
\- Мне кажется, я не понадобился, - смущенно сказал Джин в наступившей тишине.   
\- Мне надо покурить, - встал Рё. - И вообще пойду до автомата пройдусь. Кому-нибудь чая холодного принести?  
\- Нам, - откликнулся Кояма, сидящий на корточках перед Тегоши. – В смысле, всем троим.  
\- Я выйду, - предупредил Ямашита. – Проветрюсь.  
\- Разбежались, - вздохнул Мизуки-сенсей. – Тогда схожу за бутербродами.  
\- Да! – рявкнул Джин. – То есть я с вами.  
\- Говорить при всех как-то легче, да? – спросил Кояма. – Хотя мне Шиге нечего сказать, но смотри, сколько сказал Тегоши… И, что самое странное, Ямашита.  
\- Да мы просто до этого столько наообсуждались, - Тегоши поморщился.   
\- Выматывает, - понимающе сказал Шиге. – Но я думаю, Ямашита в одном был прав. Если бы он к тебе относился хоть чуть менее серьезно, он бы не стал всего этого терпеть. У вас перелом. И как будет дальше, решаешь исключительно ты.   
\- Компромисс, - усмехнулся Тегоши.   
***  
\- Бутерброды… точнее их остатки… разрядили несколько обстановку, я надеюсь? – Мизуки-сенсей точным движением сбил с плеча несуществующую пылинку. – У нас предпоследний на сегодня тренинг.   
\- Разбитого не вернешь, - заметил Кояма.  
\- А нам не нужно разбитое. Нам нужно новое. Не надо переписывать, пишите сразу на чистовик. Хотя эффект переговорщика все же сработал, нужно сказать. Но нам надо глубже. А что может быть глубже, чем…  
\- Секс, - закончил Рё. – Хотя, что характерно, у меня-то его как раз и нет. В смысле регулярного, вы там не подумайте.  
\- Он чувствует здесь себя просто очень свободно, - объяснил Кояма сенсею. – Ну подумайте, рядом нет никого, кто бы мог поставить в неловкое положение.   
\- Если есть желание поговорить о сексе, хотя и не мой это профиль…  
\- Воздержусь, - отрезал Каме.  
\- Как всегда, - съязвил Джин.  
\- А я могу. Поговорить. И даже хочу, - произнес Тегоши. – Все остальные наши проблемы уже всем давно известны. Так что секс… Хотя подождите, Ямашита-кун, может быть, ты уже всё всем рассказал? Тогда никому не будет интересно.  
\- Если что, Тегорин, я вообще не в курсе как вы там, что вы там…  
\- Твоя ценность в моих глазах упала, - разочарованно вздохнула Алиса.  
\- Как?! – изумился Рё. – Даже не знаю, Ямашиту подставлять или себя.  
\- Итак, кто готов поделиться? Тегоши-сан? Только на минуточку: суть задания будет состоять…  
\- Даже секс в задание? Тяжелый случай.  
\- Рё-сан, ты уникум. А задание состоит в том, чтобы говорить не о сексе, а о фантазии на тему. Ну, например, совершить половой акт на рабочем месте с юной хорошенькой ассистенткой.   
\- Это с которой? – уточнил Джин. – У вас их там две.  
\- С двумя.  
\- Вопрос исчерпан.  
\- Тегоши-сан?  
\- У меня весьма беспритязательная и ясная фантазия: я хочу, чтобы нас было двое, а не трое или четверо.  
\- …  
\- Если он так сказал, это не значит, что так и есть, - спокойно произнес Ямашита.  
\- Но это же Тегоши сказал, - не согласился Рё. – Я его знаю… Он еще тот… хентайщик.  
\- Он имел в виду, что он хочет только со мной, а не со всеми вами.  
\- А мы предлагали? – взбунтовался Джин.  
\- Мы навязали, - мягко произнес Мизуки-сенсей. – Но вообще это фантазия направлена больше в сторону Ямашиты-сан.   
\- Ну, так я могу уверить, - повысил голос Ямашита, - что ни с кем свой сексуальный опыт не обсуждал. Кроме партнеров. Рё или Джин никогда ими не были. Это я так. На всякий случай.  
\- А фантазию на закуску, Ямашита-сан? – наклонился вперед Мизуки-сенсей. – А вдруг?..   
\- Ну, - начал тот понизившимся голосом, - пусть как-нибудь забудет переодеться из своей специфичной одежды к последней дораме.   
\- Это он так просит притвориться девочкой, - пояснил Рё. – Мне Пи этого не говорил, если что. Я сам… такой уникум.  
\- Начинается, - зло проговорил Тегоши. – Моя личность самого по себе никого не волнует и не удовлетворяет, я так понимаю?  
\- Причем тут это? – спросил Ямашита. – Я знал, что нельзя было тебе такое говорить.  
\- Что именно нельзя?   
\- Про фантазию.  
\- Да потому что я сам по себе тебе уже просто надоел!   
\- Мне твои придирки постоянные надоели.  
\- Так и думал, - Тегоши отмахнулся.  
\- Да-да. Вместо хорошего времяпрепровождения вдвоем я получаю одни ссоры и разборки. Я устал от этого.   
\- Значит, я тебе не нужен.  
\- Знаешь, я очень устал от всего этого. Ты действительно думаешь, что я откажусь от всех прочих людей и буду общаться только с тобой, и что после такого у нас будут хорошие отношения? – серьезно спросил Ямашита, напрочь позабыв, что в комнате не один.  
\- Мне твои отказы даром не нужны.  
\- Тогда тем более.  
\- А какие отказы, Тегоши-сан? – тихо уточнил Мизуки-сенсей.  
\- Отказы от друзей ради меня. Точнее… ради меня он не откажется ни от кого, - почти крикнул Тегоши.  
\- Вам это нужно?  
\- Это же доказательство. Я же лучше их? – неуверенно спросил Тегоши. - Так почему он выбирает их, а не меня?!  
\- Да потому что не буду я выбирать! – почти повысил до крика голос Ямашита. - Ты просто меня не понимаешь. Я слишком другой, и думаю и люблю иначе, а ты меряешь своими категориями. Только меня хватает на то чтобы, это понять, а тебя нет.  
\- Я. Не. Буду. Совместно.С.Кем-то.Еще, – процедил Тегоши, стискивая руки в кулаки.  
\- С КЕМ?!   
\- С любым человеком. Я не буду совмещаться. Я не буду чьим-то дополнением! Выбирай. Они или я. Точка.  
\- Это твое окончательное решение?  
\- Нет, это твой выбор.  
\- Ты поставил вопрос. Он окончателен?  
\- Я уже ответил: есть выбор. Если выберешь не меня…  
\- Хорошо же. Мне такие отношения как сейчас с тобой не нужны. А они не изменятся, потому что ты меняться не хочешь.   
\- Выбрал?  
\- Ты выбрал. Научись принимать ответственность. Совет. Последний.  
\- Нет.  
\- Прощай, - серьезно повторил Ямашита, поднимаясь и поднимая за собой пустой стаканчик с пола.   
\- Тебе просто все равно! – отчаянно крикнул Тегоши. – Но я знал, что это когда-нибудь случится!  
\- Чао.  
\- Они правда дороже?!  
\- Саёнара. Всем.  
Ямашита кивнул ан прощание и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
\- Ты меня прости, ладно? Я не думаю, что у нас все так плохо, - сказал Каме.

Часть 4. Еще раз.

\- Тегоши…  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Я кофе принесу, - встал Кояма.  
\- Мда. – Мизуки-сенсей поиграл карандашом, рассеяно отвел свесившиеся на глаза волосы. – Без одного из участников сложновато продолжать наш тренинг.  
\- …наш бесполезный тренинг, - эхом повторила Алиса.  
\- Ну не настолько все запущено. Вот кто-то уже свои отношения начал ценить, - указал он подбородком на склонившихся друг к другу серьезных Аканиши и Каменаши. – Что же, господа, закончим на сегодня?  
\- Нет, - произнес Тегоши. Почти процедил, стискивая в руке телефон. Он писал смс. – Он вернется.  
\- Уже были случаи?.. – озабоченно спросил Мизуки.  
\- Да.  
\- Еще есть лимит?  
\- Да.  
Кояма вернулся с кофе, отдал его Аканиши, так как Тегоши отказался. И в комнате снова установилась тишина.  
\- Как далеко он ушел? – спросил Нишикидо спустя пару минут.  
\- В коридоре его не видел, - ответил Кояма.  
\- Может, он и не вернется, - предположил Каме.  
\- У них свои каналы общения. Если Тегоши считает, что есть еще запас прочности… то Ямашита-сан к нам еще вернется. Тут только чистый расчет и опыт.  
\- Тяжело после такого прийти сюда обратно, - сказала Алиса. – Я вообще сначала думала, это – игра. И сейчас так думаю. Но игра реальная. Жутко.  
\- Ходить по грани всегда страшно и жутко. Поэтому давайте выплеснем сейчас весь негатив и мирно пойдем праздновать День святого Валентина.  
\- Вам, сенсей, хорошо, у вас две, - протянул Рё.  
\- Одиночество – не есть хорошо, Рё-сан, но вы это и без меня понимаете.  
\- Тегоши, если всю следующую неделю ты теперь свободен…  
\- Извините, - хмурый Ямашита толкнул плечом дверь.   
\- Проехали, - поспешно сказал Рё. – Ямашита, друг, садись.   
\- Я чрезвычайно рад, что наш тренинг не будет сорван! – Мизуки потер ладони. – И давайте уже закончим разговор Тегоши и Ямашиты.  
\- Как, опять? – слабым голосом спросил Рё. – Кояма, подопри дверь, мало ли… Ладно. Молчу.  
\- Тегоши-сан.  
\- Да? – спросил тот устало.  
\- Вы прощупали почву? Вы теперь знаете ответ на свой самый страшный вопрос. И теперь поостережетесь его задавать. Но причина вопроса осталась. Почему вы его задаете? Что вы хотите услышать от Ямашиты-сан? Скажите ему уже наконец.  
Ямашита повернул голову, словно только сейчас увидел Тегоши заново.  
\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста, - попросил он.  
\- Что он меня не оставит, - произнес Тегоши тихо. – Никогда. Такого, какой я есть.  
\- И?  
Ямашита дернулся. Словно хотел обнять.  
\- Что и? Не знаю я, что и, - с мучением произнес Тегоши. – Я не хочу быть один. Не хочу чувствовать одиночество.   
Все молчали. Ветер от окна бил жалюзи о стену.  
\- Почему ты чувствуешь одиночество? – одними губами спросил Ямашита.  
\- Потому что одинок?.. – Тегоши глянул прямо в глаза и отвернулся к окну.  
***  
\- Ну что же. Последнее наше задание на сегодня будет весьма незамысловатым.   
\- Так, подождите. Ямашита ничего не ответил, - встрепенулся Джин. – Я хочу услышать, что он ответит.  
\- Не требуется, - отмахнулся Мизуки. – Где мой блокнот? А, Алиса, детка… спасибо. Итак, все встаем в круг. Ямашита-сан, вы уже может отпустить его руку. Ну, или не надо, если не хотите. В круг, Нишикидо! -сан! Игра называется «Ты кто?». Начнем. Алиса, - Мизуки-сенсей наклонился к ее уху и что-то прошептал. – А теперь опиши этого человека предметами. Существительными. И посмотрим, отгадают ли и кто сделает это первым.  
\- Зима. Нет, осень. Железная дорога. Размеренность. Черно-белый мир через окно.  
\- Шиге, - произнес Кояма, вскидывая руку вперед.  
\- Угадал.  
\- Дальше, - скомандовал Мизуки. Алиса прошептала имя Шиге на ухо.  
\- Одиночество… - начал тот.  
\- Это, небось, я, - с тяжким вздохом произнес Рё. – Давай, Шиге, добивай меня за то, что я такая сволочь.   
\- Вообще-то, Тегоши нам только что сказал, что он одинок, - возразил Шиге. – Так что хватит, может, быть таким эгоистичным?  
\- Так это был Тегоши?!  
\- Нет, ты, - сдержанно сказал Шиге. – Но все равно.   
Нишикидо завел глаза, но послушно выслушал имя от Шиге и задумчиво посмотрел вверх.  
\- Существительные, говорите? Тогда очки, блокнот и две ассистентки.   
\- Как грубо, - поморщился Шиге.   
\- Все в курсе, кто это, так что давайте дальше. Шестой час! – поторопил Джин. – Сенсей, говорите мне! Так, ясненько. Рыжая лиса вышла на прогулку…  
\- Кояма! - воскликнул Шиге, выслушал от Джина имя и изрек: - Клен, бокс, янтарь, сцена, маска.  
\- Каменаши! – сообразил Джин. – Ну, вылитый! Мои ассоциации: тишина, омут…  
Тегоши вздрогнул.  
\- …круги на воде, лобовое стекло в машине, закат.  
\- Ямашита-кун.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил Аканиши. - Ямашита, тебе имя.  
Ямашита помолчал.  
\- Я не знаю, как описать этого человека, - признался он.  
\- Это Алиса выпала? – спросил Рё. – Слушайте, уже шесть. Можно мы пойдем? Можно Я пойду?  
\- Да, хватит на сегодня, - согласился Джин. – Хватит издеваться. Вашими стараниями тут уже много чего случилось.  
\- Я вымотан морально, - протянул Каме. И Кояма закончил:   
\- Поэтому мы уходим.  
\- Ну, раз такое дело, - Мизуки-сенсей встал. – Тяжелый тренинг. Тяжелые ситуации. Но ведь мы это проходим каждый день и ежеминутно принимаем решения, ориентируясь зачастую только на случайные эмоции. Что было целью этого тренинга? Обращение внимания? Концентрация понимания? Я думаю, каждый понял это по-своему. Одно могу сказать точно: после таких вот разборок ссориться вам еще долго не захочется. А значит, я успею обналичить чек… Хотя, этого я не должен был вам говорить.  
\- Всё, сил моих больше нет, - простонал Каме. – Я ухожу.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- И мы.  
\- Хватит издевательств над и так несчастными джоннисами.  
\- Джоннисы только и делают, что жалуются…

\- Нет, подождите.  
Все замерли.  
\- Ямашита? Скажи, что ты просто шутишь?   
\- Я хочу закончить свою ассоциацию.  
\- Выслушаем его? – с любопытством спросил Мизуки.  
\- Ну, раз такое дело, - вздохнул Рё.  
\- Интересненько, - протянул Джин, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Каме.  
\- Влюбленность, - сказал Ямашита. – Заново.  
***  
Когда в коридоре стихли шаги, Мизуки-сенсей снял очки, стекла в которых были самими обыкновенными, и потер переносицу. Последних слов он не ожидал. Удалась ли терапия?  
Чувства заново.  
\- Алиса, как думаешь? – спросил он у кошки на соседнем стуле.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
